The present invention relates to adjustable laptop supports useable to support electronic devices and other items on a person's lap while seated or reclining, and more particularly relates to a vertically-adjustable laptop support adapted to rest stably on one's lap to facilitate optimal ergonomic use and positioning of electronic devices as well as providing a strong flat surface that can be used for a variety of work and play activities.
There exist many laptop support devices intended to facilitate use of electronic devices while seated, such as when setting or reclining in a chair, bed, sofa, vehicle, or other seating while talking to others, watching TV, and/or conducting other activities. However, known devices suffer from a variety of limitations. For example, many are not truly adjustable but instead only provide a single use position along with a single collapsed storage position. Other known devices lack durability and/or are otherwise highly susceptible to damage or failure during actual use, such as if a user leans on the product to help stand up while the product is still in an expanded use position. Other known devices are overly expensive and/or too complex for the preference of many users. Also, complexity and excessive number of components drives up manufacturing cost. Other known devices take up too much space when in a storage position, and/or include loose components that fall off or get lost over time. Still further, I have not found an existing laptop support device solving the aforementioned difficulties, nor that holds a top panel in any of several multiple vertically adjustable positions while maintaining a constant flat orientation of the top panel.
Thus, an improved device is desired that provides simplicity of construction, simplicity of adjustment, low cost of manufacture, a non-complex assembly of relatively few parts, safety and durability for long use while promoting ergonomics and comfort.